Mercury
by Ravenous Lust
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had been together for a couple years, but then Naruto was admitted. Sasuke prepares to say goodbye, but tells him something evry important.


**WARNING: Shounen-Ai (BOYxBOY love.) ****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. **

**A/N: **Can whoever's reading this please visit my profile, I have a rather unusual question, that I really want an answer to, but I can't seem to find it on the internet. **HK Keiji is awesome... Thought I should add that... He's a great smut author on here... Look him up. Of course, after you read my story.** And PLEASE review.

Mercury

xXx

He was my mercury. He was what tainted me, what destroyed my purity, and what poisoned me. He made me sweat on the coldest of nights, and made me shudder in droughts. Things like that, he was able to do, yet the simplest of things, like talking to people, he couldn't do. He wasn't shy or anything, it was more of an intimidation. He was loud, brash, bold, confident, but the villagers, the ones who only knew his brother Kyuubi, made him afraid.

He became so afraid, he lost his sanity, and was permanently admitted to the hospital on the other side of town. Nobody wanted to be his friend because of what his brother did, and he got really lonely.

I wanted to be his friend, but every time I tried talking to him my mouth disobeyed me and I insulted him. That went on for years, until one night when he kissed me.

I was initially too shocked to do anything, but then everything came back to me, and we were kissing fervently.

_"I just want you to know Sasuke, I..." He couldn't connect his last few words into that sentence, it was too awkward. Suddenly he crashed his lips against Sasuke's._

_Sasuke didn't move, just stood there, frozen. But it seemed he melted, as he started kissing back._

_Soon they were on the couch, hands moving over each other, clothes shedding onto the floor. Their lips stayed connected as Naruto pulled them into the bathroom._

_"We... In the--... Lube." Naruto opened the cabinet blindly, and reached his hand in feeling around until a slightly different bottle was in his hand._

_Sasuke grabbed the lube and coated his own length, as well as his fingers._

_Sasuke's finger gently prodded at his entrance before slipping in, not wasting any time and sliding the fingers in as well. Naruto whimpered, but stopped, and started fucking Sasuke's fingers._

_Naruto reluctantly pulled of of Sasuke's hand, and grabbed his erect cock, placing it at his entrance. "Don't worry about hurting me, just go fast, Kakashi and Iruka will be home in ten minutes." Sasuke nodded, pushing into him, and immediately started thrusting._

_They moaned, and grunted, and panted. Sasuke reached down, and gave Naruto's cock a slight queeze, making Naruto moan loudly. He started pumping him, as well as thrusting in._

_Naruto kissed his neck, then bit down a little hard on his curse mark. The wound bled a little, but he licked it up, enticingly slow. Sasuke moaned, and continued thrusting in._

_Naruto came onto their stomachs, and pulled Sasuke to his climax. "Ngh, Sasuke!"_

_"N-Naruto!" Sasuke rode out his orgasm, thrusting a few more times into Naruto before he pulled out._

Memories like that were made, but not very often. Now even less so, because Naruto was so far away, and they weren't given much privacy. The privacy matter didn't bother them too much though, because as soon as they started the nurses left.

They used to be made anyway. Naruto wouldn't talk to him, let alone look at him anymore. Sasuke tried really hard to communicate with Naruto, but it wasn't going through.

Every small gesture was ignored, every word was dismissed, every touch was declined, and it hurt him more he thought it would. Naruto was slowly slipping away, his state of mind diminishing, and all he could do was watch.

He tried so desperately to get Naruto to talk to him, or at least look at him, but he wouldn't.

He was going to visit him today, but he didn't. He couldn't bare to look at that sad face anymore, it was killing him. Then he changed his mind, and did go.

_"Naruto?" He said to the figure leaning against the wall in the corner._

_"Kyuubi says to go away. He didn't want you here yesterday, and he doesn't want you here today!" Tears welled in Sasuke's eyes._

_"But Kyuubi should hear me out.." He paused waiting for a reaction, and Naruto looked at him. "If I were to make sure he got what he wanted, would he let Naruto do whatever Naruto wanted?" Naruto growled. "NO! I don't wish to be sent back to deepest of this impudent fool's mind!"_

_Sasuke lowered his eyes. "What about Naruto? Don't you care about you're brother? Does he not matter to you?" Naruto scowled. Kyuubi did care about his brother._

_"Of course I do!"_

_"Then why won't you let him out!?"_

_"He's afraid of you. He's afraid you won't love him anymore. He says you used to love him, you sued to be his Mercury. I frankly don't understand what he meant, Mercury is not something to love, it's a poison!"_

_Sasuke sighed. "I am his Mercury, and he is mine, nothing will ever change that!" He yelled back at Kyuubi._

_Naruto woke up, and cried. "Do you mean it? Nothing in the world? Not even if I told you..."_

_"Told me what?"_

_"I can't stay here, they have to move me into a confined room... And might not ever be able to see me again."_

_"No matter what Naruto! I will always be your Mercury, and you will always be mine!"_

_"Tell everyone I said hi." Naruto said, before being escorted out of the room._

_"Naruto! Forever Naruto!"_

_Forever Naruto will I be your mercury, and forever will you be mine._


End file.
